


peaches and cream

by ErinBocca, yakisoba13



Series: you're my angel [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Intersex Thor, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public teasing, Top Loki, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinBocca/pseuds/ErinBocca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisoba13/pseuds/yakisoba13
Summary: Thor loves his boyfriend, even when he is perving on him in public. Maybe even 'especially' when he is perving on him in public.Loki can't get enough of his giant of a boyfriend's cunt and he makes sure Thor knows just how much he loves making him wet.





	peaches and cream

**Author's Note:**

> Something a lil different

Thor squealing used to be a rare occurrence, but with Loki, it was becoming more regular. Of course, it’s hard to  _ not _ squeal when your boyfriend is rubbing your pussy through your pants and acting like nothing is happening.

 

“What’s wrong, babe?” Loki had the gall to ask, a wide smile curling his pretty, thin, pale lips upwards as his hand continued its devilish ministrations. “You okay?” 

 

Of course Loki knew what he was doing to the big man. The pair had been dating for over a year now, and while Loki’s usual perverted touching wasn’t anything the big blond wasn’t used to, he just wasn’t used to it in public. 

 

“Hey, look at this belt. Is it too plain?” Loki asked, his naughty hand hidden in its doings by a large stack of button up shirts. The other hand, still daring in appearance with black painted nails, held up a leather belt with a shiny belt buckle. “I want the stiffs on dad’s board to think ‘youth’ when they see me. Not ‘a young Laufey’, but ‘ _ new _ ’.”

 

Thor winced again, biting his lower lip in a furious blush when his boyfriend's fingers pressed harder against his cunt. He was so fucking turned on that his panties were no doubt soaking right now, and he was glad he had worn dark jeans.    
  
His voice shook, trying not to squeak again as he spoke.    
"I'd try one with .. the woven band. Elegant, but --, adds color?" Every time the blond had paused was a moment he had needed to take a breath or when his voice pitched a little higher than normal.   
  
"Loki-" he hissed much quieter. "You-, we're going to get caughtaahahh--" the word trailed off in a barely contained moan when Loki's hand trailed further between his legs, and the massive blond leaned his hand on the table the shirts were resting on, pretending to look them over.    
  
“But the way you’re blushing makes it worth it.” Loki whispered in his ear, leaning with him on the pretense of also looking at shirts. He really should have been focused on looking for an outfit for his big presentation in two days, but teasing his boyfriend was a lot more worth it. Despite the fact that this would be the first big presentation he would be doing in front of his dad’s entire board, Loki knew he would be given  _ some  _ wiggle room if he messed up. Speaking of wiggling, Loki moved his fingers in the rolling motion he knew made Thor’s knees weak, which is what exactly what happened. A pile of shirts were disturbed as Thor’s massive, muscled body sagged more against the table, panting under his breath. 

 

The pale, smaller man could feel the moistness through his boyfriend’s jeans, and figured he could at the very least bring Thor to a clitoral orgasm. He rubbed faster, reaching over to grab the woven belt Thor had pointed out. The store was busy- it was the holiday season after all, and the bulky winter coats and multitudes of shopping bags was enough to distract everyone to their own tasks. 

 

“Come on, baby.” Loki urged quietly. “I know you can cum without being too obvious.” 

 

Thor looked up at him with pleading eyes, though it wasn't too clear if he was pleading for him to stop or go harder. His mouth was open just enough for a silent gasp; one he had much practice with when visiting Loki's father and trying to have a discreet night together with the prude man only a few rooms away.    
  
But this, this was totally different with people only a few feet from them. It didn't matter if their backs were turned or they were busy babbling on their cellphones.    
  
The fact that SOMEONE could turn around and spot them was enough to make Thor dip his head in embarrassed pleasure. They were in a peep show and none of them knew it.    
  
"Fuck~," he breathed hard.    
Thor gripped the stack of shirts hard, as if it could offer him any grip as his body convulsed as subtly as the large man could attempt, biting his knuckle to keep from moaning in pleasure when he came.

 

Loki pressed his fingers up, relishing in how wet Thor’s pants were, and could even feel his tight little cunt twitch through the thick layer of jeans. 

 

“Good boy.” Loki said under his breath, standing and subtly licking the two criminal fingers before he began to leaf through shirts again, acting as though nothing had happened. He had been absolutely wanting to rub Thor’s tight pussy to orgasm in public for  _ months _ , but knew he would’ve been pushed away if he tried too soon. 

 

But it turns out, he wasn’t the only perverted one in their relationship. The thought brought him immense pleasure, and he turned, holding Thor around the waist, pressing his hard-on against the man’s thigh. He knew his boyfriend’s cock was probably rock hard too, and it only turned him on more. 

 

Too bad the dressing rooms in all of the stores were too full and closely monitored for him to convince Thor to suck him off in one of the badly lit stalls. 

 

And he and his boyfriend were definitely above fucking in a dirty, overused public restroom. 

 

No, it would be better to continue shopping and let Thor sit in his damp panties and jeans. 

 

It would only be all the more rewarding once they got back to their place.

 

\----

 

Five hours, two hot chocolates, and a very filling pasta dinner later, Loki was waiting as Thor unlocked the door their place. 

 

Thor could barely get the lock open with his hands unsteady in anticipation. Ever since his orgasm in the middle of the clothes section, he had been at least half hard the whole time and his pants had never dried thanks to his boyfriend and his sneaky touches here and there just enough to keep Thor on edge and give him nothing more.    
  
The door opened, and the blond took their bags into the living room, followed closely by Loki who had a few things and a lustful smirk on his face.    
  
They barely got the door shut and the bags down before Loki was already tugging off Thor's coat and the larger man tugging at Loki's. Their lips smashing together in a hungry kiss.   
  
He was still wet between his muscled thighs, seeming to only get wetter the more clothes that were shed.   
"I can't believe we did that with so many people around-" Thor panted through their kiss.

 

Loki let out a laugh, pulling Thor’s head back down for more rough kisses. 

 

“You’re such a dirty boy, Thor-” Loki whispered, loving the way Thor groaned against his lips, his eyes closed, head nodding desperately. “Getting off while I rub your soaking wet pussy with all of those people nearby. I bet you wish we got caught, huh?” 

 

Loki felt the man’s large hands fumble with his belt buckle, trying to free Loki’s thick cock from the tight confines of ass-hugging skinny jeans. 

 

“Next time, you’re gonna wear a pretty skirt so I can slip my fingers past those pretty panties and fingerfuck you till you squirt.” Loki said, bringing another deep groan from the very back of Thor’s throat. “God, baby, you make me so fucking hard. Look how fucking soaked you still are.” 

 

Loki wiggled his hand out that he had shoved down the man’s pants, pussy grool connecting his fingers in a few thin lines, wet dripping down the side of his hand. 

 

Thor's cock pulsed when he saw it, and he took Loki's fingers to his lips and sucked the wetness off, moaning as he did.    
His tongue lathed and flicked between his fingers, and the blond worked them like he often did to his boyfriend's dick.    
  
Thor popped off his fingers, mouth still open and a string of spit connecting from his lips.   
"I want your cock," he demanded. "Right now-"   
  
Thor nearly picked the smaller man up as he moved them towards the couch, pushing Loki to sit down before sinking to his knees to take Loki's thick heavy cock into his eager mouth, swallowing him nearly to the hilt.   
  
He moaned around the salty taste of his boyfriend, a thick hand wrapping around what his mouth couldn't and gently teasing and kneading his balls.    
God he loved the taste of Loki. Everything about him tasted and smelled so intoxicatingly masculine that it made the larger man moan in pleasure.   
  


Loki watched with adoration as Thor's blond head bobbed in his lap, threading his hands in his hair. 

 

“I fuckin love you.” Loki moaned loudly, sitting back fully, head looking up as he let his boyfriend work his cock. It was true- he  _ loved  _ Thor. He had never felt this way about anyone before in his life, and the man on his knees before him was the one person his heart belonged to. Loki's shitty relationship with his father had been mended  _ because  _ of Thor, who taught Loki patience and kindness that he didn't realize he lacked. Their fights between them were fewer and fewer as time went on. 

 

“You're a goddamn angel, baby.” Growled the pale man when Thor let out a loud slurping noise on his dick. “Are you fingering that sweet pussy for me?” 

 

Thor popped off Loki's dick with a loud noise, moaning as he licked up the length of his shaft.    
"Yes daddy," The blond man answered, losing one hand the that been on Loki's knee down under his neglected weeping cock to his dripping wet cunt.    
  
He loved it when Loki talked to him like this; dirty and loving at the same time and he showed his appreciation by taking the smaller man's length into his mouth down to the hilt. The fine pubic hair there tickled against his nose with each bob of his head, swallowing around him.   
  
He loved Loki just as much, loving his perverted and sharp personality that only turned soft and sweet for the blond. Coaxing it out had been difficult, but so worth it that Thor couldn't imagine loving anyone more than he did Loki.

 

“Good boy...” Loki murmured, quieting himself to hear the wet sounds of Thor's fingers working inside himself. “Fuck, you're so wet down there. So turned on just by sucking daddy's cock, huh?” 

 

Thor groaned around the shaft loudly, head bobbing up and down faster. The squelching noises were getting louder and Loki knew his angel would get carried away if left unattended. 

 

“Alright, Thor- on your back. Daddy wants to eat dessert.” Loki growled. 

 

Thor hollowed his cheeks as he slowly pulled off of Loki's cock, lingering at the tip. His blue eyes flickered up to meet Loki's, dark and hooded with lust.   
  
He sat back fully on the ground before his boyfriend, spreading his legs wide. His cock was laying hard against his lower stomach, and his fingers still played with his dripping cunt. Thor spread the soft folds, showing himself off.   
  
"Daddy I need you," he whined, heading back further and sinking his fingers into his hole, making another sloppy wet sound.

 

Loki growled, getting off the couch to lay between Thor's legs, taking a sniff at his pussy, grinning as it made his boyfriend blush.

 

“I know you do, angel.” Loki murmured, turning his head to kiss the soft inner part of Thor's thigh, licking up the wetness. He watched for a moment as Thor's thick fingers went in and out of his pink, slippery cunt, his hungry lust growing more and more by the second. “This is daddy's perfect pussy, isn't it?” 

 

Leaning forward, he nipped at the knuckles that had just emerged dripping from the tight hole. Thor withdrew his hand to his cock, fisting it slowly. Making eye contact as he did so, Loki put his lips over Thor's clit and swirled his tongue around it, the soft blond fuzzy pubic hair tickling his nose. The man's heavily muscled chest was heaving in excitement, especially when Loki sucked harder, then let his mouth open to squelch at the fat pussy lips pressing against his chin. 

 

"Ohh~" Thor gave a long drawn out moan, his head lulling back some. Loki had always been so skilled with his tongue, but the blond hadn't realized HOW skilled until the first time Loki went down on him, devouring him with an eagerness that made Thor cry out.    
  
"Do I taste good daddy?" He moaned, pressing himself up against Loki's mouth and urging him to go harder. He fisted himself faster, thighs flexing and tensing as he felt the familiar buildup starting.   
He was about to say something when he felt two long fingers enter into him, and any words Thor had on his tongue were instead turned to short gasping moans.    
  
"Ahh! Daddy please!" He whined again, rocking his hips to start to fuck himself against fingers and tongue alike.

 

Loki moved up, batting Thor's hand out of the way, going down on his cock while he fingerfucked him. His other hand held down the man's shaking hips as he worked his fingers in and out. Turning his hand palm upwards, he heard Thor let out a high pitched whine, which only spurred him on. Thor was going to squirt and he was going to squirt  _ hard  _ after all of the teasing he had been subjected to. 

 

The smaller man moaned around his boyfriend's cock, eyes opening to see Thor's face contorted into pleasured concentration. 

 

“C'mon, angel.” Loki rasped huskily, coming off Thor's cock. “Daddy wants you to cum from your cute cock and your pretty pussy.” 

 

Thor grasped at the floor, trying to find anything to grab onto to ground him, but with Loki hitting his spot mercilessly it was more of a desperate writhing than anything else. He finally grabbed onto Loki himself, nails digging into the pale skin of his shoulder   
  
"Lo-! Loki I'm going- to cum--" he panted out the warning loudly, head dropping back to the ground and his back arched high as his orgasm rocked through him.    
  
Loki's hand was absolutely drenched in the torrent of Thor's climax as he squirted forcefully, screaming out his pleasure.    
White spattered his lower stomach, pumping ribbons of cum with each thrust of Loki's fingers.

 

“There's a good boy.” Loki cooed, watching his boyfriend shiver in fucked out bliss. He got on his knees and edged closer, positioning his cockhead in between the glistening folds of Thor's pussy. “You want daddy's cock, don't you?” 

 

Thor let out a desperate noise and despite what it may have meant, Loki pushed in, sliding in easily. 

 

“Good boy-” Loki gasped out, sinking his length in fully. “Fuck- you've got such a tight little cunt.” 

 

Being filled by his boyfriend's cock always made Thor gasp in sheer pleasure, clenching around its length and girth.   
"Oh daddy~!" He wrapped a leg around Loki's narrow waist, pinning the smaller man to his lap and eliminating any space between them.   
  
"Fuck me- fuck me hard and fast" Thor was practically begging, already rolling his hips and urging Loki to move within him.   
  


Loki sat up, keeping one thick leg around his waist, bringing the other up over his shoulder. He did exactly as his boyfriend begged, and fucked into him without mercy. Thor always loved the days they went rougher. Usually it was slow and sensual, their bodies twisted together amongst the sheets. But on the rare occasions where it was like this, they both knew each were quickly coming undone. 

 

“Fuck! So tight!” Gritted out the paler man, his hips snapping. “Tell daddy how much you love getting fucked up like this.” 

 

Thor's breath was caught tight in his throat, waves of ecstasy rolling off of him with each mad thrust.   
  
"I love it! I love having your cock stuffed in my tight pussy! You're so big it feels so good-!" Thor cried out, panting loudly and grunting with the hard exertion. Loki smacked the side of his thigh, making sure to leave a soft red patch upon the tanned skin.    
  
Thor was about to cum again, so quickly after the first, but Loki could always undo him like this.    
He cried out Loki's name as he soaked the smaller man's lap in more of his juices, immediately dripping down their thighs and splattering to the ground.   
  
"Cum in me! Daddy fill me up!"

 

“Fuck-” Loki growled, dropping the leg from his shoulder as he leaned forward, hands next to Thor's ears as he fucked hard and deep. “Fuck- when I get my promotion-” 

 

He kissed Thor in a greedy sloppy manner. 

 

“I'm gonna buy us a house and fucking marry you-” Promised the smaller man, his pace becoming erratic. “And then you're gonna get off your birth control-” 

 

Another sloppy kiss. 

 

“- then I'm gonna get you pregnant-” 

 

Loki seized up as he growled the last promise, hips pushing down into Thor as he let out a sharp roar, spilling his cum inside of his beautiful, big boyfriend. 

 

"Oh god yes!" Thor cried out, wrapping both his legs around Loki to keep him sunk deep within him as he emptied, clenching around the pulsing cock and milking Loki for everything he had in him.   
  
He only lowered his legs when Loki collapsed on top of him, panting loudly.     
  
What Loki said still rang lovingly within his mind, and the thought made him grin with giddy pleasure, even with a small blush ringing his already flushed cheeks.   
  
"Daddy?... do you mean that?" Thor asked between catching their breaths.

 

Loki got onto his elbows, knowing Thor could easily take all of his weight with no issue. 

 

“Of course I do.” He said lovingly. “Thor, I've wanted to marry you since the moment I first saw you.” 

 

They had met three years before. Thor was an intern at the company, fetching coffee for higher ups and running around on various errands. Loki had been heading in when he caught the flustered, beautiful blond stammering out his reason for why asshole Erikson had received the wrong coffee. Loki had told Erikson to stop yelling at his boyfriend or his father would hear about it.

 

It took the two a couple of years before they actually started dating. 

 

But Loki meant what he had said. 

 

“I would marry you in five minutes if that's what you want, angel.” Loki purred against his lips. “I'll marry you next week, next month, next year- and I'm gonna make sure we have lots of babies to fill that big house I'm gonna buy you.” 

 

Thor's eyes watered, and his smile grew even wider as he brought Loki down for a deeply sweet kiss. He didn't doubt for even a second his boyfriend wasn't exaggerating.   
  
A family.    
  
It was something Thor had always wanted, and something they talked about every so often off an on, but the blond had tried to keep himself on a short leash with talking about the possibility of starting a family or getting married.   
  
Not because he didn't think Loki would dislike it, or that the blond might scare him away, but rather because he knew that his job was extremely important to him. He wanted to succeed and prove his crappy old man wrong and Thor wanted that for him too.    
  
But hearing this here and now, it filled the giant blond with so much joy and warmth that he said yes right on the spot.   
  
"Nothing would make me happier than becoming Mr. Thor Laufeyson."

 

Loki let out a happy laugh, the one of pure amusement. 

 

“This wasn't how I imagined proposing to you- with my softening cock inside of you.” He laughed, laughing even louder when Thor flushed red at him. They got up and cleaned off before Loki pulled his boyfriend to the bedroom for cuddling. He was the little spoon in his boyfriend's- no,  _ fiance's  _ arms. 

 

“I love you.” Loki said against a heavy pec, kissing it sleepily. Thor murmured something back about how Loki was going to be an amazing daddy, prompting another laugh from the smaller man. 

 

“I'm already a daddy.” He said to Thor's raised brow. “I just need to make you a mommy.” 

 

Thor grinned widely at that, snuggling into Loki.

  
  
"I can't wait."


End file.
